Where you lead, I will follow
by Photo Philter
Summary: Turk and JD celebrate the end of one of their favorite shows. No Slash, JD and Turk friendship story.


**A/N: I'm baaaaaaaaaaaack! Lol. I wrote this story last year and came across it recently. I then decided to go through and clean it up, try to work through my writer's block. It's not my best work, and there are some areas that are still rough, but I'm trying to get back into writing again...it's been so long! Let me know what you guys think. Sorry about typos/awkward phrasing/OOCness/etc. And I meant for it to be disjointed. Really. =D  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Scrubs, Don't own Gilmore Girls...wish I did though.**

**Oh, and there are minor spoilers for the series finale of Gilmore Girls. Just thought I would warn you guys.**

**

* * *

  
**

We had been planning for this night for seven years—seven years of laughter, tears, anger and love. Everyone involved had made stupid decisions, but throughout it all Turk and I had remained faithful.

And while we didn't have quite the same bond as the mother/daughter duo we were so faithful to, I believe we were close to reaching that level.

But tonight was the last night we would spend with them and we had _plans._

_

* * *

  
_

Seven years ago, we happened to land on the WB and catch the beginning of a new show. We were drawn to it instantly and hooked as soon as Rory asked that random guy at Luke's if he was her new daddy. We started watching every episode together, which wasn't always easy, since we were new interns and were swamped with work.

Rowdy lost interest in the show half way through the first season (_he always got mad when Lorelai led Luke on, even though she didn't know she was doing it. Finally, he got fed up and stopped watching.) _We tried extending Gilmore Girls nights to include more people, but Carla laughed when we asked her if she wanted to join us (_She missed a good episode too—Rory and Dean were just starting their relationship, and it was their first kiss!). _Elliot joined us for a few episodes, but soon we banned her from coming.

_She kept talking and asking questions and trying to relate to the characters. Years later, I heard her refer to me as her "Christopher." I was appalled. I was not like him at all—true I had broken her heart, but it's not like she was pregnant with my child. Or that Sean was her Luke. Luke would have laughed in Sean's face for being a dolphin trainer._

These were the only people who knew about our love for all things Gilmore. We begged Carla and Elliot not to tell anyone, and when we were afraid that wouldn't work, we blackmailed them. Turk and I could only imagine what everyone at the hospital would say if they found out how much we loved that show and we wanted to avoid that.

_Turk and I walk into the hospital, where The Todd comes up to us and offers us a "fast talking five." Confused, Turk and I agree to it, and the Dr. Cox comes up and says "Ah, Lorelai, I'm glad you and your best gal pal could make it in today and that we didn't interfere with your Gilmore Girls Night. Because, contrary to what you may think, the hospital does continue to run on Tuesday nights, and from now until the end of time, I will have you working—if you have off, I will page you every five minutes, and you will not get a rest. And don't think of recording the shows to just watch them later, because I will do the same damn thing to you then."_

Yeah…that's why we didn't want to tell everyone.

None of my girlfriends ever knew about it...they had to reach a certain level of trust to find out about me and Turk's special night. They just knew I was never available on Tuesday nights.

Over the years, we celebrated Rory getting into Harvard and were just as shocked as Emily and Richard when she chose Yale; mourned for the fire at Lorelai's inn; gasped about Rory kissing Jess…while she was with Dean; wondered when Lorelai would finally realize Luke was in love with her…and then celebrated when she did, and so on. The girls were as much a part of our lives as our friends. We often started talking about them in our day-to-day conversations, and continued until Carla snapped and banned us from talking about them in her presence. She just didn't understand.

But as time went by, it got harder to watch our girls together. We hardly ever both got off on the same night, and usually when we did, either Carla or Elliot was with us. And since Carla refused to watch it with us and we refused to watch it with Elliot (_unless she had duct tape covering her mouth_), we couldn't usually watch it then. Yet, we still always found time to watch it separately and then discuss it together—usually over coffee, like what we thought the girls would do if they were discussing us.

Throughout the seven years it was on, the mother/daughter duo became an integral part of our lives and friendship. In the middle of the second year, we made a bet to determine who could name their daughter Lorelai, and I won. But then Turk won the bet to name his son either Luke or Dean or Jess. So when we found out the seventh season was the last one, we put aside our anger over Lorelai and Luke, and decided to give the girls the best send off party we could.

* * *

The weeks leading up to the finale, we reminded everyone we could that we needed off of work that night. Every time we reminded Carla, she just rolled her eyes and threatened to tell everyone at the hospital. Elliot spent her time pouting that we wouldn't allow her to join us, and still tried to request off, just in case we changed our mind. We didn't.

We made sure everyone who could possibly schedule us to work or be on call that night knew we were unavailable. We spend countless hours contemplating what stories to give people if they asked, and rejoiced silently when they didn't.

We even got Rowdy to agree to show up, as angry as he was towards our girls.

* * *

"You ready for this Vanilla Bear?" Turk asked as he settled into the couch, oversized coffee mug in hand.

"Yeah. Just remember, any tears from tonight are manly tears and we don't need to discuss them with other people." I told him, as I set Rowdy up between us.

"Dude, of course."

I sat beside him, ready to begin the last hour. "It's time…"

* * *

We made it through that last hour with minimal (_well, relatively speaking_) tears, and lots of laughter.

When Lorelai looked at Rory with tears in her eyes and said she needed more time, we nodded enthusiastically along with her, wishing it was possible. We cheered when Rory finally got to meet her idol, and cried when Lorelai and Rory showed up to Rory's going away party. I swear I heard a bark of approval from Rowdy when Lorelai and Luke kissed.

For seven years, these girls had been our haven from the hospital and whatever problems we faced in our day-to-day life. We laughed, cried, cheered, and booed for our girls. We hated Paris when Rory hated her, and glared at Christopher every time he appeared on the screen.

We couldn't imagine what we were going to do now that it was over, but we knew we would always have the memory of our girls to get us through.

* * *

The next day, things returned to normal. Elliot was still pouting about the finale, so we told her she could join us for our marathon later in the month as long as she didn't refer to me as her Christopher. She agreed happily, and skipped off to tell Carla she scored an invite. Carla just looked at us and rolled her eyes, not even wanting to hear about the finale. The one time we tried to bring it up, she threw a chart at us and told us to go check on the patient or else we'd be the next patients.

"Told you you shouldn't have mentioned your crush on Lorelai to Carla..." I muttered to Turk as we walked off.

"I didn't know she would throw a chart at my head," He rubbed the spot where the chart hit. "That hurt."

"Lorelai, how nice of you to join us today! Did you enjoy your little party last night with Gandhi? No, don't give me that look, Paris, it was plain obvious why you two both took off last night. Only a girl like you, Sookie, would make sure you and your life partner aren't working..." Dr. Cox continued as he walked up to us, but I could only focus on one thing.

He knew all the names of the girls on the show. Which meant...

"...And no, Rory, I didn't ever watch the show. Barbie wouldn't stop talking about the show last night and since I was forced to work with her, I had to hear her shrill voice tell me about how you two banned her from watching it and all about the different characters and their situations. Mind you, she hasn't seen the show since-what'd she say?-the fourth season, so you can't try to talk to me about what's going on now..." He walked past us, voice fading out the further away he got.

Turk and I looked at each other, then simultaneously yelled, "Elliot!" Oh, she was _so_ uninvited from our marathon now that she had spilled our secret to Dr. Cox...


End file.
